


Finally Happy

by Nara_Snow2919



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angel Sans, Demon Papyrus, F/F, F/M, Frisk Swearing, Good Chara, Self-Hatred, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Yandere Frisk, angel chara, demon frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_Snow2919/pseuds/Nara_Snow2919
Summary: Sans can' take it anymore. Papyrus treats him like he was a servent and NOT his own brother. But after a human kills him, he finds out things arn't as grim as it seems.





	1. Enough

" SANS! YOU LAZY ASS! STOP SLEEPING AND ACTUALLY WORK FOR A CHANGE!"

**why?**

"IF NOT THEN I'M GOING TO CRACK THAT  FUCKING SKULL OF YOURS OPEN! OR MAYBE YOUR EYE!"

**Please tell me why your doing this Papyrus?**

" ALRIGHT! SKULL IT IS!"

 **What did i do wrong? What did i failed to do that made you like this?** His thoughts were inturrupted by a loud crack of his skull and the unbearable pain. Sans wanted to scream out the antaganozing pain, but knows if he does that, he would be good as dead. Satisfied by the fear eminating from Sans, Papyrus returned to his dutys as the captian of the royal guard. Sans groaned in pain. **Why did i let you become this? What happened to me to make you like this?** His thoughts drowned out the fear. Self hatered was all his mind wandered to. He always blamed himslef for his brothers attitude and abuse towards him. The only memory of the times before that are his scarf ( which Papyrus wears like a life line) and the picture and a crystal. He never blames brother for his abusive nature. Infact he blames himslef for allowing Gaster to rub off of him.

_Crunch, Crunch._

A series of footsteps in the snow, along with the odd amount of LV, interuppted any more hate. A human was present. It has short, brown hair, a blue and pink striped jumper and a knife covered in dust. It aproached him. But he didn't dare move. **Just kill me. Whats the pont of living when your a faliure like me?** The look it gave Sans, pity was covered in their eyes when it saw the skeleton in an emotionaly tormented state. It grinned. right before stabbing their knife into what their presumed to be where a heart would be. If he had one.

"Thank you." he weakly said. Voice barely above a whisper.

With that satisfying crunch, dust was everywhere. To be honest, the human felt bad for him. In a world of Kill or Be Killed, he was incredebly weak. Aw well. free EXP for them.

" Your welcome."

Slowly it began making its way across Snowdin and killed any monsters in their way. _**Too bad that skeleton didn't have too much Lv or Exp. Aw well. He was as weak as Flowey.**_


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk relises that something is horribly wrong whislt Chara is being a troll.

Dust was all in the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland. But a nagging feeling continue to eat at frisk. Somethings wrong, but they don't know what. **I did a proper genocide right? I killed Flowey, everyone in the ruins, Toriel and Sa--. Sans. Sans wasn't meant to be killed in Snowdin!** They had gotten so used to that skeleton's suicidle urges and completely disragarded it as normal. Why did Chara not warn them? They turned to where the reset button should be. But all they could find was continue. **Damn it!** Why did they litsen to that suicidle skeletons demands! Atleast they filled their curiosity. This can be the last run. No problems there right? Right. They need to focus at the task at hand, perhaps Chara can help them get their entertainment back. But now they need to fight Asgore.

" Oh this king will know fear. Just like that Comedian." They mutter to themselves, rage and anger still seep through their words.

 After the quick battle that seemingly took seconds, they encountered Chara. That coward seems to be holding a grin that left an unerving setting.

" _So frisk, what do you want me for? Afterall, you do seem very agitated. Perhaps regret? But your souless! Literally!"_ They say in a sassy tone, with the smile growing bigger.

" Enough of this nonsence! Return this world to 0! Like the times before!"

Something felt odd. They felt as if they could fly and stab them. But they can't. Then something bright caught their attenttion. A halo. It floated above Charas head whislt snow coulored objects layed behind them. **What are they hiding?** Their red eyes flared brighter than ever, when ever Chara did that that meant they're enjoying themselves. Chara signed to pat their head. Why would they so Frisk obliged just to humer them. **My head is flatter than Sans's selfconfidence so why would th-- WHAT THE FUCK'S ON MY HEAD!** Something rough was there. They felt like horns. Confused, Frisk checked their entire body. A long demonic tail was dancing around, horns so long and were almost like a scape goats. And bat like demonified wings... They're a demon. All of their new features were as black as their soul.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BITCH!"

_"oh Frisky Frisk. I remember when i could count on you. Before you became your own demon I was hoping we could celebrate the seasons and help our family. But curiosity is moer inportant so here we are. But right now, I need to find the only other people in the entire undergrounds who are angelic and lack demon..non..a...cy..... Is that even a word?"_

_" Any way **F A R E W E L L . . .**_ **"**

 Before Frisk could even reacted, Chara revealed their snow powder wings and flew off. Angery that they wasn't the angel like they were told to be frisk slopped around trying to catch them.

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE ASS WIPE AND I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHATS IT FEELS LIKE TO BE DUST AMD OR A LIVING CORPSE!"  
Too late,they already left when. Now Frisk was all alone in this void without a clue to how to get out. **That BITCH! When I get out... I'LL MAKE THEM FEEL FEAR! THAT SOULESS ASSHOLE!**

 


	3. The only other Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finds Sans and Sans discovers a short portion on why Frisk is Evil.

Chara looked at Frisk. And was decently surprised that they were swearing like a sailor. **A very, VERY, pissed off sailor.** Chara remembers when Frisk used to be innocent. Agreed with them that they will spare all monsters. And before they got obsessed over Papyrus. How in the first place, they didn't know. All they do remember though is that Frisk loved him to death and killed Sans a couple times to get his attention or to be his new "Pet". **Oh god, please tell me there's an angel monster around. The last thing I need is Frisk to team up with Papyrus and get their obsession finally filled!** As they were flying in waterfall, observing the crystals that yet to be tainted by her father's magic, Chara then noticed something. A bright ring of golden, and marble wings. **Oh, thank merciful madness! An angel!**

Chara begins to observe angel, hoping it wasn't one of those archangels that they oh so wish to not see. Thankfully for them, it wasn't. Unfortunately, they will have to help an abused fluff. But he's... Smiling?

_**1 hour earlier ** _

Sans woke up. His head felt like it... Was perfectly normal? That was odd. His head usually feels like bones cracking and magic trying frantic to be released. But, he couldn't deny, the feeling was preferable. Curiosity nibbled his soul carefully. **What happened? Wasn't Frisk meant to reset by now? I mean, let's pray for mercy that they NEVER infatuate Papyrus. I mean, they went on a genocide spree to kill everyone except him. So it wouldn't be so farfetched.** He put his now healed skeletal hand over his mouth. Instead of pinpoints of pain, he felt a smooth, rectangular shape. Sans's thoughts stopped. And was replaced by joy. He needs to find a mirror. If he is correct, well then, He is going to have a great time.

After finding a patch of ice that nobody was around of, he checked his facial features. Hoping. Waiting. Anticipating. To his glee, he was perfectly back to normal. **This has to be a dream! Perhaps this is a nightmare where I turn into Gaster?** Sans shuddered at the thought. Those nightmares left a pretty big mess for him to clean up. If he had skin, he would pinch himself, believing it was all a dream. He still felt as if he could fly. Fly above and roam around in the sky with the birds. He decided to go to a secret area in water fall. Specifically where Papyrus abandoned his quiche and Frisk slobbered and munched on. Maybe he could... Just maybe... Could he actually be happy?


End file.
